


The Two of Us Ended Up in the Rain And-

by Momo101



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Other, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:42:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25573789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momo101/pseuds/Momo101
Summary: "The House of Lamentation is dead silent as Levi slips out of his room. The soft click from the door shutting makes him jump a bit, and he hurries down the hall. "-In which Levi actually wants to go outside, and runs into someone on his way out.(Gender Neutral MC, 3rd person)
Relationships: Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Leviathan/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 137





	The Two of Us Ended Up in the Rain And-

**Author's Note:**

> WOW.... it's been quite a while since I've written or posted on ao3! Hello Obey Me fandom!! 
> 
> I had this idea that Levi, being the water theme he is, would like being in the rain! That's how this came about haha. 
> 
> Please excuse how sloppy this might be, as I wrote this all at once in some sort of frenzy. (Also I THINK the domestic fluff tag applies..? I think. So much fluff aaaaa) 
> 
> A note: This is also gn! MC, written in third person!

The House of Lamentation is dead silent as Levi slips out of his room. The soft click from the door shutting makes him jump a bit, and he hurries down the hall. 

It’s been a while since he’s appreciated the carpet that lined the floors of this house that still does not feel like home. Levi appreciates the fuzziness he can feel from the softness underneath him, the hairs bypassing the sides of his sandals and tickling the sides of his feet. The carpets were a recent addition really, installed as one of the ways to make sure the exchange student would be able to settle into their temporary home. This was true for most other comforts that were currently present in the House, and who is Levi to deny comfort in the place he makes a large effort to never leave? 

Ironic, he thinks, considering what he’s attempting to do right now. He’s so close too, he just has to- 

His mind screeches- he would’ve done it out loud, too, had he not slapped a hand over his mouth- to a halt when the door he was passing suddenly creaks open. There’s sudden light pouring out from the room, and Levi hisses and squeezes his eyes shut for a second by instinct. 

“...Levi? What are you doing outside my room?” 

He opens his eyes again, blinks to adjust to still to the light. When his sight finally has some semblance of stability, he sees who it is. 

He breathes a sigh of relief. It’s his Henry, and they have their head tilted, waiting for his answer.

(HIS Henry? No, wait-) 

“Hey? Are you-“ 

“SH!” He goes to cover their mouth, stops lasts second (because! Contact! No way, how embarrassing!) and looks to his left and right to see if any of the other doors open from the bit of commotion they were both making in the hall. Nothing of the sort happens, and another sigh leaves him. 

There’s a click from the door being shut behind his companion. Levi feels them take his hand, and start to guide him- somewhere. 

There’s a sudden crack of thunder from outside, and Levi suddenly remembers why he’s out here in the first place. He needs to hurry, and in the opposite direction- 

He stops in place, not letting go of the hand he’s holding. 

“Levi,” says a familiar whisper in the dark. “Come with me to the kitchen. I just need a drink of water.” 

Water? 

Oh! Maybe he could… Well, he could wait for that drink of water first, surely.

He lets them lead him to the kitchen. 

— 

He’s vibrating from his impatience by the time they’re finished, and tugs them with their still linked hands out of the kitchen almost before they can place the cup they were drinking from down on the counter. 

“Where are we-“ 

Levi shushes them again, hurrying- finally!- to the front door. He fiddles as quietly as he can with the locks one-handed, the pattering from the other side spurring him on. When he manages to get the locks undone, he swings the door open-  
-and the rain from outside showers the two of them. Levi dimly registers the yelp from behind him as the water hits him, but for the most part shoves it away as he steps out, tugging the hand his is linked to yet again. Lucifer’s gonna punish him super bad if he finds out what Levi is doing, but… 

He really couldn’t care less, with the droplets clinging to his clothes and soaking into his skin. Thunder rumbles again in the distance, and Levi looks up in time to spot the lightening following the sound, towards the heavens, from where he chose to fall. 

How different would this point of his existence be, he suddenly wonders, if he hadn’t- 

Warmth presses against his side, and Levi’s attention turns, feeling more than hearing the sudden intake of breath that comes from the human beside him. 

“What is it?” He mumbles, looking anywhere but their eyes. He’s starting to regret this already. Of course they’d think this was lame, that HE was lame, how stupid he was to think they would be happy to come out here with him- 

“Hey. Levi.” He stills, eyes training on a spectacularly uninteresting spot of dirt. 

They make a noise, somehow voicing their pout. “Levi.” A hand makes contact with his cheek, and his face his turned enough that can see their face.

“That’s better,” they say, 

Levi feels his face heating from… whatever tone it was that they had taken just then. Suddenly, he was aware of just how close they were standing, hands still not separating from linking them back in the house. He doesn’t look them in the eye- he could never- and notices there’s soft light bouncing from somewhere and lighting the edges of their facial features

He realizes it must be from the glow of his eyes, evidently aiding both their visions in the dark. 

“I just wanted to say.” They shift around, now facing his front. Curious, his eyes follow their movement.

He squeaks when their free arm snakes around his side to rest on his waist, linked hands hanging loosely on the other side. Their face also presses against him, and Oh Great, his ears feel like they’re on fire-

“Thank you,” Levi hears, muffled against his clothing. He leans down; there was no way he’d heard that correctly. 

“What?”

They look up. “I know you heard me.” 

He shakes his head. “But… what for?” 

They smile. Somehow, Levi’s ears feel even hotter. “This is refreshing. A nice change from all of the…” A pause. “... drama. Though, I’d still like to know why you wanted to come out here in the first place.” 

“It’s…” He trails off. Everything he thinks of to say just sounds so… lame, even for his normie. 

(Not his, his mind echoes with melancholy, not his, not his, not-) 

“It’s alright, if you don’t-“ 

“No!” He surprises even himself with that outburst. “I...I- like it. The rain, I mean. This- the water, it’s...nice. It’s nice, to feel. To be around.” His eyes are roaming again, landing anything but the face in front of him, their arm on his waist, the linked hands still there, they haven’t let go- his eyes widen. 

“Hey, this whole deal is pretty much what happened in ‘The Two of Us End Up in the Rain And-‘ “ 

He feels lips on his, and his brain short circuits a bit. 

It’s still raining, and the water on him still feels amazing, but Levi’s attention is now elsewhere and nowhere but in this moment. 

— 

The next morning, Levi finds his hands full with a sick human while still having to do his online classes. Lucifer gives him an odd look as he orders Levi to take care of the exchange student for the day, since he stays home anyway. 

“I thought getting sick from the rain was only an anime thing!” He complains as he wraps the blanket around them a bit more securely when they sneeze. They give him A Look. Levi’s. not quite sure what it means, but he doesn’t think its a Bad Look, so he ignores it. 

He settles beside them to start his classes, and feels their head dropping to his shoulder, their hand taking his nearest one. His mind wanders to the night before, and he feels his ears warm yet again. 

They end up falling asleep on his shoulder, hands still linked.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! 
> 
> Please consider dropping a comment and a kudos if you enjoyed! Additionally, feel free to reach out to me @ mowuune on tumblr


End file.
